1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games and more particularly to a game involving the throwing of projectiles at a target tray structure with that structure being invertible to allow the playing of various games thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of projectile throwing games have been devised, and in general the playing of those games is restricted to areas that cannot be damaged by misdirected projectiles, and the equipment employed is such that only one type of game can be played with that equipment. Further, due to such factors as the weight of the projectiles, the distances that the projectiles must be thrown, and the like, the aged and/or infirm are prevented from participating therein.
For example, the game of horseshoes cannot practically be played indoors and the equipment employed in that game is adapted only for the playing of that well known game. The weight of the horseshoes and the distance between the pegs (usually 40 feet) is such that playing by the aged and/or infirm is limited.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved projectile throwing game which employs equipment that can be handled by almost anyone in various locations, with that equipment being versatile for the playing of various games therewith.